Signal repeaters are used in Very Large Scale Integrated (VLSI) circuits to reduce the delay of long lines. A long line is broken into smaller segments and signal repeaters are used to drive a signal between the segments.
When a signal repeater is implemented in dynamic logic, a noise problem arises. The noise problem is due mainly to cross coupling between adjacent lines. A traditional solution to this problem is to increase the distance between the lines. Another approach is to use shielding around the lines. Both of these solutions share the substantive disadvantage of requiring a relatively large amount of space. To avoid this disadvantage, the strength of precharge node feedback devices can be increased. Unfortunately, this approach reduces the speed of the repeater.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to develop an improved high noise immunity dynamic logic repeater. The dynamic logic repeater should avoid the space problem associated with distancing or shielding approaches. In addition, the dynamic logic repeater should not sacrifice device speed, as in the case of a high strength precharge node feedback device.